That's Who I Am
by Cat414
Summary: AJ is forced to move to Tulsa with her mother against her wishes and runs off the first chance she gets. AJ gets into some trouble...Who will help her? AJ has her own unique personality and will discover that she's a greaser always will be; it's who she is. This is her story. Summary isn't the best but please read. Disclaimer; I don't own The Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Dallas/OC story, the chapters will alter between my character AJ and Dallas to show both points of view. Please read and review. Warning contains swearing. Post book.**

That's Who I Am

**Chapter One:**

AJ

I walked down the street with my fists jammed in my jean pockets, angry as hell. I wanted to beat something or someone to a pulp I was so mad walking where ever my legs would take me, since I didn't know the area. I ended up at a vacant lot which was empty for one in the morning, until a red mustang pulled up across the lot from me; several guys got out and headed over.

"Hey sweet thing, you wanna come with us?" one of them asked smelling of alcohol. "No way." I grunted, "What did you say?" he demanded taking hold of my arm. "I said no, leave me alone." I said easing up a bit 'cause I didn't want to get beaten up or mugged. He threw me to the ground, "I should have known, she's a middle class white trash,boys." he taunted.

I couldn't take it anymore, I lunged at him wildly fueled by my anger. Two of his friends caught me around the waist and handed me roughly over to the guy in charge. "Fiesty even better." he told me, "Let me go." I ordered loudly. His grip on me only tightened and I began to struggle when a voice said, "Let her go jackass, only a coward picks on a girl."

Everything happened pretty fast, I was thrown to the ground hard and feet pounded all around me. Someone began to pull me up, "Let me go jackass." I demanded not knowing who it was. "Hey! I'm one of the good guys." he told me helping me to my feet, "And don't go copying Dallas on his bad habits." he added as I brushed myself off.

The boys who rescued me now surrounded me too, "Are you alright?" asked one of them."Yeah, just shaken up. Thank you all for saving me from them." I replied. "You're welcome, anytime. I'm Darry Curtis, these are my brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy. Our friends Dallas and Johnny." said Darry. "Nice to meet y'all, I'm AJ Johnson." I told them, noticing how much nicer they all were compared to the other guys. "What kind of a name is AJ?" asked Dallas.

I looked at him, "An abreviated one." I answered feeling smart. He wacked me upside the head, "Don't get smart on me kid." he spat at me. "I ain't a kid Dallas, I'm seventeen and I'll be eighteen next month." I told him, he shrugged not caring. "What are you doin' out here by your lonesome at this hour?" asked Darry. "Got in a fight with my mother and needed to get away. Who were those guys?" I told him.

He nodded, as we headed towards the Curtis house I guessed; Dallas answered me. "They were the Socs, west side rich kids with all the breaks and jump us greasers for fun. I'd like to beat their heads in for what they tried to do to you." he said angrily to no one in particular, I nodded sadly. That didn't sound fair to me, "What does AJ stand for?" asked Ponyboy, Darry gave him a stern look. "It's alright Darry, AJ stands for Alley-Jack. My name is Alley-Jack Johnson." I admitted as we entered the house.

I sat on the couch and Soda along with Dallas joined me on either side. I continued, "I don't like Alley-Jack because of how I got that name so I got everyone to call me AJ, it works real well." Ponyboy nodded. "Where are you from?" questioned Soda.

I thought about being smart and saying a few blocks over but considering it was Soda I replied with, "Detroit, Tulsa sure is different." he smiled and I smiled back even though I didn't intend to. Johnny spoke for the first time, "Do you need anything AJ?" "No thanks Johnny, just a little shut eye is all." I said feeling tired and gave him a smile for being thoughtful. "Dallas, Johnny you guys spending the night?" asked Darry. "Yeah, we'll stay." Dallas answered and looked to me.

"How did you get your name?" he asked me seriously. "I'll tell you in the morning." I told him. Dallas got off the couch and stretched out on his stomach beside it, Johnny leaned back in the armchair for the night and Soda left with his brother's for the bedrooms giving me the couch. 'Nice guys, something about them makes me feel safe and protected.' I thought before drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Dally's point of view is shorter but it will get longer as the story progresses. Please read and review. I don't own The Outsiders just my OC.**

**Chapter 2:**

Dallas

I layed awake on the floor unable to sleep, why I had no clue other than whenever I closed my eyes my thoughts went to AJ. I'd picture her looking so good in a t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans her beautiful honey colored hair up in a pony tail and her green eyes sparkling at me. I shook my head, 'Stop it man, she doesn't like you and you don't even know her. But she is different from other girls I'd dated or thought of dating.' I thought to myself before adjusting my position, got one last look at AJ's pretty face before relaxing enough to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

AJ

"_No, don't do it!" I yelled at two men in an alley way, "Get out of here!" one of them hollered back; my dad. "No, I won't leave you!" I shouted starting towards him, "No, go back home now!" he told me loud enough for me to hear and deadly serious. I nodded taking one last look at my dad and bolted for home. Later that night the police came by the house and told mom and me that dad was dead. I couldn't take it, so I ran..._

I woke up when someone shoved me into the coffe table, "Dallas, what the hell?" I said rubbing my head. "I can ask you the same question, why the hell did you fall ontop of me for?" he said rubbing his chest a little. "I'm sorry Dallas, I didn't know I had. I was having a nightmare." I told him as my cheeks burned from embarassment. "She's telling you the truth Dal." Johnny put in as I got to my feet.

"Alright, I forgive you this time. Don't let it happen again." he said sitting on the couch as Darry entered the room. "Hey guys, everything alright?" he said looking at all three of us. "Yeah, everything's fine. Where's the bathroom?" I replied. "Down the hall first door on the left." he told me and I rushed off hoping to fix my appearance and calm myself down some.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Dallas

'AJ had nightmares? That was news to me, hope she's alright; I wasn't really that mad at her for falling on me. It was just a rude awakening.' I thought as Darry looked to me. "What happened?" he asked, obviously he didn't believe what AJ had said.

"It's no big deal Dar, she just had a nightmare and fell on top of me. I shoved her off me into the coffee table and woke her up." I said, he glared at me. "Hey man, she gave me a rude awakening so I was just returning the favor." I said to defend myself. He lightened up a little, "What was it about?" he asked. "How should I know? she didn't tell us." I replied and Johnny nodded. Darry nodded and went in the kitchen to make breakfast, Soda and Pony joined us in the living room shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

AJ

I fixed my hair as best I could with my fingers then went back to the living room. "Morning" I greeted Soda and Pony deciding to sit next to Soda on the floor away from Dallas.

"Hey," they both responded as two guys came through the front door and let it slam behind them.

"Hey guys, what's happenin'?" asked one of them wearing a black leather jacket with a mickey mouse shirt underneath, as his gaze fell on me.

"Not much Two-Bit just saved this girl from the socs last night." said Dallas.

"That right? well I'm Two-Bit." he introduced himself,

"Yeah, I'm AJ." I told him eyeing the other guy. He looked tough, and didn't look like he was happy to see me at all,

"What's a girl like you hanging out with guys like us for?" he asked.

"Steve come off it, she needed a place to spend the night after what happened." said Soda.

"Sorry." Steve mumbled and headed in to the kitchen. "Breakfast!" called Darry and we all went to the kitchen to eat.

**Thanks for the first review Guest and the friendly tip ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dallas

I sat down next to AJ, and I think it took quite a bit of her strength not to get up and move beside someone else. We helped ourselves to pancakes, eggs, and toast Darry spoke up since nobody was talking which was odd for us. "AJ, you were going to tell us how you got your name." he said, AJ looked up from her plate

"I'm not sure that's a good thing to explain over breakfast." she replied. Darry nodded giving in so I thought I'd take a shot at getting her to talk.

"So what was that nightmare about this morning?" I asked mainly curious but concerned too.

"Oh that, just about those socs jumping me but this time you guys didn't come and I was so scared." she replied but her voice was hollow like she didn't believe it herself which meant she was lying.

"I don't think so, try again." I told her earning a glare from those dark green eyes of hers.

"It's really none of your business." she told me, I opened my mouth again but a look from Darry said you open your mouth again and you're outta here. I closed it and resumed eating,

"How long you been in Tulsa?" asked Two-Bit.

"Moved here yesterday, I told my mom I'd run away first chance I got if we moved here and I did." she replied.

"That's not a good idea, but then I guess you know that now right?" this coming from Soda, AJ nodded. Soda and Pony did dishes while we kept talking at the table,

"You going to school in September?" asked Steve,

"Yeah, I'll be outta your hair then won't I Steve?" she responded glaring at him.

You could tell they didn't dig each other, Steve glared back at her "You got that right, we don't need to play babysitters to you all the time you know." he said,

"I'm not asking anyone to do that, I just want to be friends with you guys." she explained.

"You already are." piped up Soda the others and I nodded except Steve of course.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

AJ

We retired to the living room Dallas, Soda and I sitting on the couch again Darry took the arm chair and the others got the floor. "Now will you tell us how you got your name Alley-Jack?" asked Dallas, Two-Bit laughed a little not knowing that AJ meant that.

"Yes, I'll tell you." I said pausing for a minute then starting again."My dad liked to hang out in alleyways after hitting up a bar and drink Jack Daniel's. So when I was born my mom let him name me and he came up with Alley-Jack." I explained my eyes moistening but I blinked many times to get them away.

"It doesn't sound all that bad." said Soda. I shrugged,

"Guess I should get home, or else my mom while have the police out looking for me. Bye guys, nice to meet you all." I said as my gaze met Steve I added, "Well almost all of you." he shook his head and said nothing.

"I'll give you a lift, I need to get some groceries anyways." Darry told me and we headed off.

Dallas

The story of how AJ got her name wasn't that bad, I wonder why she didn't want to move to Tulsa and ran away when she and her mother did move.

"Anyone want to hunt some action?" asked Two-Bit.

"Nah, I got work in a few hours , I'll see you later guys." said Steve, Soda nodded.

"Johnny and I are gonna go to the dingo." replied Ponyboy. They all went out the door then Two-Bit turned to me.

"Come on Dal I know you want to, don't ya?" he said.

"No can do buddy, I got stuff to do maybe later." I told him.

"Awe hell." he muttered and went out the door.

I sat there a little while thinking about where Tim Shepard might be since I didn't want to waste time looking for him, when Darry walked in carrying the groceries. "Dally?" he said surprised, "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to think of the best place to track down Shepard." I replied, 'Darry wasn't gone long, AJ must live close.' I thought.

"I saw him around the dingo with Curly when I drove by, past Johnny and Ponyboy too." he told me.

"Thanks man, I'll be back later." I said heading out to talk to the Shepards.

**I put the two points of view together to make longer chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

AJ

My mom had been nice to Darry surprisingly, but once he was gone she was in full parental mode. "Alley-Jack Johnson! I can't believe you ran away in the middle of the night, and stayed with total strangers!" she yelled at me.

"Mom can I say something please?" I asked,

"Alright, but you are grounded for a month. You hear me?" she said.

"Yes I hear you, those strangers saved me from getting mugged. I trust them and they're my friends." I told her. Her eyes widened,

"You were almost mugged?" she asked still shocked.

"Yeah but they saved me and let me stay with them for the night. Plus breakfast and a ride home this morning." I said and she hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're alright, never do that again. ok?" she said upon realising me.

"I won't mom, I promise." I said.

"Good, go to your room and unpack would you?" she said,

"Sure thing mom." I said heading off to my room.

I had a small window above my desk which had a simple lamp on it, next to it was the bed otherwise it was full of boxes with clothes, books, and personal things. I began putting my clothes away and thought about what the others might be doing, specifically Dallas.

Dallas

"Hey Tim, Curly what's up?" I asked coming up to their booth and sitting next to Tim.

"Not a whole lot Winston, what are you doing here?" replied Curly sipping his coke.

"I need to know what you guys have heard about an AJ Johnson, moved to town yesterday." I said getting to business. Pony and Johnny were sitting at a booth on the other side of the diner so I didn't have to worry about either of them saying anything or hearing it either.

"Not much, she had it rough in her last neighborhood and her dad was killed there. Her mom moved her here." answered Tim eyeing me suspiciously. "You thinking of going with her?" he asked. I shrugged,

"She's some chick, I might but then I might not." I told him undecided. He nodded and I gave a swift nod before leaving my business was done my way to Buck's I saw the place that I thought could be the place AJ moved into and went to check it out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Dallas

"Hey Tim, Curly what's up?" I asked coming up to their booth and sitting next to Tim.

"Not a whole lot Winston, what are you doing here?" replied Curly sipping his coke.

"I need to know what you guys have heard about an AJ Johnson, moved to town yesterday." I said getting to business. Pony and Johnny were sitting at a booth on the other side of the diner so I didn't have to worry about either of them saying anything or hearing it either.

"Not much, she had it rough in her last neighborhood and her dad was killed there. Her mom moved her here." answered Tim eyeing me suspiciously. "You thinking of going with her?" he asked. I shrugged,

"She's some chick, I might but then I might not." I told him undecided. He nodded and I gave a swift nod before leaving my business was done my way to Buck's I saw the place that I thought could be the place AJ moved into and went to check it out.

**Sorry this chapter is short but the next one is longer. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

AJ

I had opened my window as I was unpacking because I was getting hot moving around so much. I was laying on my bed when something flew through my window and hit the floor; it was a rock.

Another one came through and I went to the window, "Dallas what are you doing here?" I asked spotting him.

"I came to see you, can we talk inside?" he said since talking like this was awkward.

"I'll ask my mom."I said and headed downstairs to see her.

"Mom, one of my friends is outside and he wants to talk to me." I told her.

"Alright, as long as you stay on the front porch." she said and continued organzing the living room.

I went outside and motioned Dally to the bench. We sat and soon he asked, "Why do we have to talk out here?"

"My mom's still unpacking inside and my guess is she doesn't want people to see the place until it's ready." I replied twirling a piece of my honey hair around my finger nervously. He nodded and lit up a cigarette, he offered me one but I declined since mom was just inside and she wasn't a big fan of me smoking anyways.

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to hang out later, maybe catch a movie or something." he said out of the blue blowing out smoke as I sighed.

"I can't Dal, I'm grounded for a month not allowed to leave the house, no phone or tv." I told him frowning but on the inside I was happy, 'Dallas is interested in me, but then again he might just be trying to be friendly.' I thought.

Dally cursed under his breath, "That sucks, well I'll see ya." he said flicking away his cigarette and standing up, "Yeah, I'll see ya." I said and waved from the porch.

Dallas

Man that sucks, just cause she ran away for one night and stayed with strangers who probably saved her life she's grounded for a month. I stalked off to the Curtis house to break the news to them and see if they had any ideas to change that.

"Hey guys, AJ's grounded for a month. She can't even hang out with us." I said as I entered the living room letting the door slam like always. Pony, Johnny and Two-Bit looked up from the tv in surprise while Darry poked his head out of the kitchen.

"I was lookin' forward to hanging out with her again, this bites." said Two-Bit, Johnny nodded in agreement with him.

"Seems a little harsh," chimed in Pony, "Maybe she can get off early with good behaviour." he added earning a look from Darry.

"If you ran away and stayed with strangers before coming home at nine this morning I'd be doing the same thing, and sticking to it." Darry told him.

I sat on the couch and shoved my hand through my hair in frustation, "Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked.

"How bout we all go over there, bring the party to her." replied Two-Bit grinning happily because he'd thought of it.

"Sounds good to me." agreed Pony, as Johnny smiled.

Darry was the voice of reason as always, "I don't think so guys, they're still unpacking and getting settled in; y'all can go tomorrow with Soda, Steve has to work." he said.

"Alright, grab a deck of cards there Pony." I told him and pulled the coffee table closer so we could play poker. We all played poker except for Darry who read the paper, Two-Bit dealt the first round. It came down to me and Two-Bit and he was grinning like crazy. "Full house." I told him laying down my cards.

"Flush." he showed me and I glowered at him as he collected a pack worth of cigarettes off the table.

"Two-Bit you cheated." I accused knowing he wasn't that good of a poker player.

"No I ain't, you just lost because you were thinking about AJ." he told me and I jumped over the table to tackle him.

We rolled around punching and kicking each other for a few minutes before Darry pulled me off of him as Pony and Johnny helped Two-Bit up.

"Sorry Dally." said Two-Bit, I knew he meant it but truth be told he was right I had been thinking about AJ not that I'd ever tell them that. I shrugged and left for Buck's they didn't need me around when I could snap so easily and my mind wondering.

I stayed in my room at Buck's and didn't pay anyone any attention because I wasn't in the mood for it. Eventually a knock sounded at my door, "Go away!" I yelled covering my head with a pillow.

"Dallas refuses to talk to me, never thought I'd see the day." came Slyvia's voice loud and clear.

"Can't you get it through your head that we're done?" I asked groaning the dumb broad was so annoying.

"Aww come on, I know you were just kidding when you said that the other day. Let me in." she told me happy and hyper as always.

"No I wasn't kidding, I meant every word of it. Leave me the hell alone, I've found someone else." I told her, it was a little lie but what did I care? I just wanted her gone.

She left after calling me many names, not that I hadn't heard them before. I pictured AJ from when we were sitting on the porch earlier; long honey colored hair, dark green eyes, light blue tank top that just met the top of her faded jeans.

I wish she'd been wearing shorts, or a skirt then I could have seen those pretty long legs of hers. How she could wear jeans in plus twenty I had no clue but I thought about her a lot that night, last thing I thought was; 'Damn she'd look real good in a summer dress.' before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

AJ

"Mom, does the grounding have to be a month?" I asked her after coming in from the porch, I wanted to be able to see Dallas again and a month was too long to wait.

She shrugged picking up the boxes to put them in the basement, I picked up the other ones and followed her. "I might be willing to negociate, what do you have in mind?" she told me putting the boxes in the corner, I did the same.

I thought about it as we went back upstairs; how the place was a little run down and the back yard was a mess, plus mom always hated washing her car in summer.

"I'll wash your car everyday for two weeks, I'll paint the front porch and get it cleaned up, and clean the back yard so that it's usable in exchange for two weeks of grounding." I offered as we sat on the couch to admire the living room.

"Toss in all the household chores, and you've got a deal AJ." she countered as she smiled at me.

"You've got yourself a deal mom." I told her returning the smile as we shook on it. I was happy, yes I'd be working like a dog for two weeks but it beat being grounded for four weeks.

"What's with the change in attitude?" she asked me as we headed into the kitchen to make dinner together. She grabbed the ingridients as I grabbed pots and spoons.

"Well I guess, the place is growing on me." I replied, not wanting to tell her about Dallas since I didn't know what was going on with us yet.

She nodded putting the spagetti in the pot as I put the meat balls in a baking pan and then in the oven. "So it doesn't have anything to do with that boy you talked to earlier today?" she asked.

Man my mom could read me, I didn't think I was that obvious. "Yeah it might have something to do with him, why?" I answered before setting the table.

"Well I heard you guys talking." she paused when I glared at her for eavesdropping. "I was setting up the table in the hallway, anyway if you introduce him to me properly and he meets my standards and conditions you may go to a movie with him on Saturday and also if you get your work done while I'm gone to work starting tomorrow." she told me.

I grabbed a chair to ensure I wouldn't fall down, "Are you sure? why?" I asked doubting it, mom never let me date before even though I'm seventeen.

"Yes I'm sure, because I realized that you're not a kid anymore last night proved that. I'm trusting you to make good choices starting with dating." she said. I went over and hugged her, moving really was the best thing we'd done since dad died.

She returned my hug, I got glasses and filled them with milk while she finished cooking. We ate some and I told her about the gang I'd met yesterday and she seemed happy with them being my friends but frowned when I mentioned Steve.

"He sounds fine to me, what's the matter with him?" she said not understanding that Steve and I just didn't get along.

"Nothing's the matter with him, I just get the feeling he doesn't like me that's all." I told her as I finished my plate and put it in the sink.

Mom followed suit and went to the freezer for ice cream since it was a hot night. "You haven't mentioned the boy that came here yet." she noted as she handed me a bowl and spoon.

I nodded, I'd saved Dally for last. "He's handsome, caring, fun, and know's how to treat me properly. He wears his brown leather jacket all the time, and it goes well with his hair. His dark blue eyes are beautiful, and overall he's a good guy." I told her summing up Dallas.

She smiled, "Do up the dishes dear, then head to bed. I'm turning in early for work tomorrow so keep it down. Good night AJ." she told me and went upstairs.

We didn't have a dishwasher so I had to the dishes by hand but I didn't mind since there wasn't many to do. Afterwards I went upstairs to my room changed into a different tank top and shorts to wear to bed and climbed in. I thought about Dallas and the rest of the gang and how much I wanted to see them again before falling asleep.

**Hey guys, I'll update more when I can but I'll be busy over the next few days. How am I doing so far? Let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

AJ

I awoke by seven the next morning and went downstairs to make breakfast. It was not hard since I had learned to cook at an early age; I made eggs, toast and a little bacon with orange juice to drink for myself and coffee for my mom.

"AJ, honey you did not have to do this." mom told me as she entered the kitchen to find food on the table.

"I wanted to do this mom, I hope you like it." I said as we sat to eat. As I was eating I made a mental list of what to do that day; clean the kitchen, fix up the back yard, and clean the porches.

"That was lovely AJ, I have to go but I will be home by four. After I go to the store to get a few things. Have a good day dear." she told me heading for the hallway.

I skidded back my chair to join her as she grabbed her purse from the hook in the hallway. "I'm glad you liked it, and have a good day at work." I told her.

She smiled and gave me a quick hug before hurrying out the door to her car.

I watched from the door way and waved goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway.

I did up the dishes and put them away before cleaning the kitchen; counters, table, stove, and the floor.

By the time I was done the kitchen looked great as I went out back with a broom to sweep the porch.

After I had swept the porch I got an old wash cloth from one of the drawers in the kitchen to wash the chairs off with.

The chairs were dirty with caked on mud and grass once cleaned up you could see that they were actually white.

The yard, where do I begin? there was junk all over the place; old tires, tools, tarps, and wood. Mixed in was leaves, branches, and rocks, as well as a tool shed in the back corner that I couldn't even get to.

I sighed, "Best get to work." I told myself and started by moving a tire out the back gate and laying it by the road for pick up.

Dallas

I hadn't slept like that for a long time, I slept really well and didn't even mind going home to grab a quick shower and a change of clothes.

Luckily my old man wasn't there, we hated each other and couldn't stand being in the same room for more than five minutes.

I headed for the lot to see if Johnny was there, maybe pass the old football around for a bit.

Johnny was there with Ponyboy just chillin' under a tree and talking.

"Hey guys, what y'all doing?" I said as I reached them squinting with the sun in my eyes to see them better.

"Hey Dal, just chilling." replied Johnny, he looked happy to see me as always.

"Hey Dally, want to pass the ball around for a while." said Pony bringing the ball out from behind his back and lightly tossing it up and catching it.

"Sure, where are the others?" I told him as we spread out to pass it to each other.

"Soda is sleeping, Steve is at work, and Two-Bit is sleeping." replied Pony as he threw me the ball.

I caught it in my hands and threw it to Johnny as I asked, "Why don't we wake them up then?"

Johnny caught the ball turned it in his hands and threw it to Pony easily before telling me, "Soda was out late last night, and you know how Two-Bit gets mad if he is woken up before noon."

Pony nodded as he caught the ball, and threw it to me. I nodded too as I got the ball, Two-Bit was no fun when he was grumpy or angry.

I held the ball under my arm and went to Pony and Johnny with an idea. "Lets go without them." I told them with an evil grin.

They exchanged a look and grinned back at me, "Alright." Pony said for both of them.

We headed off to AJ's house but stopped by the DX for some drinks and to see Steve.

AJ

I dragged my arm against my forehead in a vague attempt to remove the sweat but it didn't help much.

I had moved all the junk to the side of the road, but there was still the branches to drag out, and rocks to move before I could rake up all the leaves and loose grass.

I went inside to have some water to drink and rest a little if I didn't take it easy, I could get heat stroke and that wouldn't be good at all. About twenty minutes later I returned to the yard and got to work again.

I grabbed a hold of a branch that was pretty big and pulled on it, it only moved a little because it was heavy. Eventually after a lot of pulling and tugging I got it to the road.

The other ones came a lot easier since they were smaller, and broken. I was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat from the sun and it was only around noon.

I went inside grabbed a glass filled it with lemonade and sat in one of the chairs on the porch in the shade. I felt the cold liquid flow over my hot tongue and all around my mouth; it felt wonderful.

I admired my handy work, the yard looked a lot better than it had before.

I went back in washed my hands and made myself some sandwiches for lunch, I was really hungry from working all morning.

Dallas

I gave Steve a nod as we entered the store and headed straight to the back where all the drinks were. I grabbed a few cokes and went back up to the front where the boys were waiting for me.

"Just the cokes and a few packs of cools." I told Steve eyeing a few chocolate bars but in this heat they would melt in seconds.

"Sure thing Dal." Steve told me ringing it up, I handed him the change as Pony grabbed one of the cokes for him and for Johnny.

Leaving mine and one for AJ, I put the can in my pocket along with the cigarettes.

"You guys going to see AJ?" asked Steve with an annoyed look on his face as he leaned against the counter. His arms were folded under his chest so he could lean forward.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I replied slightly angered by his attitude.

"Nah man, go on get outta here. I got work to do." he told us. We left knowing he couldn't socialize with us too long or he would get in trouble with the boss.

We drank our cokes as we continued walking and by the end of the next block they were empty. I knew the diner was not far away, "You two hungry?" I asked.

They both nodded in response, I checked how much money I had and shrugged, 'Why not?' I thought since it would get us out of the sun.

I had taken off my leather jacket long ago, wishing I had not worn the thing to begin with. Even in a t-shirt and jeans just like Johnny and Pony, I was still sweating by the time we entered the diner.

AJ

After eating two ham sandwiches and a banana, I got back to work. I cleaned up my spot at the table and the dishes before bringing a trash bag outside for the leaves and grass.

I left the bag on the railing before going down the steps to the shed; it was old, rusty and could use some paint just like the house but it had tools.

I pulled back the door which squeaked awful badly in protest but I just pulled harder until it was open enough for me to squeeze inside. I found a rake hanging on the wall and grabbed it before going out again.

I started raking the leaves into a pile; I did all around the yard and along the sides of the house. I found an old dog house there which I had not seen before because I was focused on the back.

I knelt down for a better look at it; peeling red paint on the walls, the roof of the thing was well worn and had holes in it, and the name plate above the opening to the house was so faded I couldn't even make out what it used to say.

"That would be old Rexs dog house!" called a voice behind me. I stood up straight and turned around.

"Cool, did you know the people who used to live here?" I said taking in the boy standing at the chain linked fence. He had blond hair short and wispy not like the guys I met the other day, light green eyes, and looked to be about fifteen or so.

"Yeah, not that it is any of your business." he said snobbishly, I glared at him and he glared right back.

"Whatever, why are you here then?" I remarked if he didn't care about anything here.

"He is waiting for me." replied another guy coming up to stand beside the boy. I could tell it was his older brother, same blond hair, but with light blue eyes and taller.

I shrugged and began raking again, figuring they would leave but they didn't.

"What is a middle class girl like you, doing in the greasers neighborhood?" asked the older one for the younger boy merely groaned.

"Let's just leave; I don't care about her. Why should you?" said the boy rudely. His brother simply gave him a glare and the kid looked to the ground.

"It wasn't exactly my choice; you say it like it's a bad thing. Is the soc side any better?" I told him, adding the last of the leaves to the pile.

"Yeah, it's way better. I could show you some time.? he told me, flashing a smile.

"Nah, I'm just fine right here." I told him putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged and walked off with his brother trailing behind him.

'Much better.' I thought getting the bag and filling it with the leaves. Once it was full I put it with all the other things by the road.

I liked greasers better than soc or at least Dally and his gang because I didnt know if other greasers were as nice. I also didn't know if all soc were as bad as the two boys I had met either.

I compared them over in my head as I rounded the house to the front yard with the rake in hand.

The back yard was done for the time being because mom had to get white paint before I could fix up the porch paint job.

Dallas

After eating in the diner, we finally made it to AJ's place as she rounded the corner of the house carrying a rake.

She hadn't seen us yet so I motioned for Pony and Johnny to be quiet. Once we reached the driveway, I gave a cat call whistle and we all laughed when she jumped and turned around blushing but angry.

"Dallas! What was that for?" she hollered at me, her eyes blazing at me.

I stopped laughing and grinned, "Just a harmless joke." I told her as Pony and Johnny played cool and nodded in agreement with me.

She lightened up a little but not much as she still had the glare in those green eyes of hers. AJ turned and continued raking the leaves into a pile, Pony and Johnny went to help her.

I watched admiring AJ, Pony noticed and rolled his eyes at me. I gave him a look and he focused on the work.

After they were done, we all sat on the back porch to chill. I gave AJ the coke I had gotten her which was now warm and not drinkable in this weather.

She went inside and came back with a pitcher of lemonade and four glasses stacked together.

"What are y'all doing here?" she asked as we each got a glass.

"We came to see you, and how you are doing with settling in." replied Pony gulping down his drink.

AJ laughed, "I'm not all that interesting, and my mom and I are settling in just fine thanks." she said as a car horn honked on the front side of the house.

We all jumped up and ran around the house to stop in our tracks by what we saw, I muttered a curse.

**Sorry guys but I need to create drama somehow lol. Please read and review, I will update again soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

AJ

I was surprised to find Darry, Soda, Two-Bit and even Steve in Darry's truck when we rushed around the house, but what surprised me most was they looked upset except for Steve.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I greeted as they got out of the truck and came over to us.

"What's going on is these guys left us at home and came to see you with out us." Two-Bit told me pointing a finger at Dally, Johnny and Pony.

Dally just shrugged, "Don't get what the big deal is, we're all here now." he said lighting up a cigarette.

Two-Bit just glared at him as we made our way to the front porch.

"I thought you had to work today Darry, you too Steve." I said looking at them both with curiosity, I wasn't that important.

"Got the job done early today." Darry told me looking proud with himself.

"Will needed some extra money so he covered the last few hours of shift for me." Steve explained.

I nodded and got up off the bench I'd been sitting on with Soda to get the lemonde pitcher from the back and make some up fresh with ice.

Dallas

I was kinda hopin' to get more time with AJ before the guys showed up but at least we were all together now.

"AJ sure is a nice girl, wonder if she has a boyfriend?" Soda mused.

'Why was he wonderin' bout that?' I thought, 'He's already got a girlfriend and girls flirtin' with him all the time.'

"What would it matter? you're already taken buddy." Steve put in, and Soda leaned over to punch him in the arm playfully since Steve sat next to the bench.

"You never know what happens." Soda told him.

"Dal can I get a cigarette?" Pony asked me, and I looked at him. 'Did the kid live off cigarettes?' I wondered but he looked like he needed one so I did.

Darry glared at me, "Don't go feedin' his bad habits." he told me.

"He can feed his own bad habits without help from me." I remarked, I didn't give him cigarettes all the time.

I stubbed out my cigarette before long and got up off the steps,

"Where are you goin' Dal?" this from Two-Bit.

"To check on AJ and see what's takin' her." I replied and went into the house.

The house was alright maybe even better than the Curtis's, all the houses 'round here had the same layout. I made my way to the kitchen as AJ was coming through the doorway with the pitcher and more glasses.

"Hey Dally, you need somethin'?" she asked seeing me.

"Nah just came to see you." I replied as we headed back to the front.

She shrugged at this as I held open the door for her to go out first.

AJ

I put the glasses down on the small round table a few feet away from the bench and poured everyone a glass of lemonade then handed them out.

"So what do you guys do besides work and hang out with me?" I asked after swallowing half my glass of lemonade.

"We like to go to movies, pick up girls, play football, and hang at the Curtis house." replied Two-Bit, though I figured there had to be more to it than that.

"We like to go to the rodeos sometimes too." Soda added looking to Steve.

"No kiddin' I used to love rodeos." I told them. I used to go when I was younger mostly for the horses, Dad didn't mind taking me and it took me a while to figure out why.

"What happened?" asked Ponyboy, he looked eager for an answer but at the same time looked like he wished he hadn't asked.

"One day there was a race everyone expected the number one horse to win but out of nowhere number six pulls in front and wins the whole thing. My Dad had bet money on the horse and the guy who lost the bet was a sore loser and a jerk. He started a big fight over the whole thing gettin' Dad and I banned from the place. I haven't been to a rodeo since." I replied the scene playing through my head like yesterday, I shook my head to get rid of the thought as Mom pulled up in the driveway looking surprised.

Dallas

'Aww man, now AJ will be in big trouble for us bein' here.' I thought as AJ jumped up to help her mom with the bags of groceries in the back.

When they came to the porch we cleared out of the way and Darry held the door open for them. They both nodded their thanks as they passed and soon after returned for more stuff from the car.

AJ carried two cans of white paint while her mom carried the last bag of groceries in one arm.

Looking at all of us she asked, "Would you all like to come inside? it's much too hot out here."

"Yes, thank you ma'am." Darry replied for all of us.

She smiled and we went inside; Pony brought in the lemonade pitcher along with his glass. We settled into the kitchen, and Aj's mom spoke while AJ put the groceries away.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sue and as you can tell I'm AJ's mother. Who might you all be? I remember Darry from yesterday." she said smiling at Darry.

Darry introduced his brothers, "These are my brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis." they both gave a small smile playing nice.

"Steve Randle, I'm Soda's best friend." said Steve clapping Soda on the shoulder.

"Hiya Sue, I'm Two-Bit and this here is Johnny." Two-Bit told her putting an arm around Johnny's shoulders.

"Dallas Winston." I said politely as I could not wanting to get on her badside or something since I wanted to date AJ.

"It's nice to meet you all, would all of you like to stay for dinner?" she said as AJ finished putting the groceries away and stood next to her mother at the table.

"You bet I will!" Two-Bit burst out making the rest of them laugh including AJ and her mom, I chuckled a little.

"Does that go for all you guys?" asked AJ, we all gave a nod in response.

"Alright go relax in the living room and make yourselves at home while I make dinner and AJ washes my car. If you need anything just ask." said Sue before making us go into the living room.

I sat on part of the couch so I could look at the window and watch AJ as Two-Bit jumped on the remote so he could control the tv. AJ gave us a pleading look before going outside,

"I feel sorry for her." said Two-Bit and for once I agreed with the guy on something.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait, I got stuck for ideas but I got my inspiration back, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

AJ

It was not fair, all my friends were inside while I had to wash the car but it was part of the deal so I did it. Least Mom likes them even Dallas which was a bonus, I was glad she asked them to stay for dinner.

"AJ!" a voice rang out making me whip around to see who it was; Katrina and her friends pulled up in her car. They all got out and came over to me as I sprayed the car with water from the hose.

"Hey guys, its only been like a day since I moved. What are you doing here?" I said seeing all my old friends; Katrina, Tony, Alexa, and Brad, but Jack was not with them I was disappointed.

"We came to see you of course, and someone needs to talk to ya." Alexa responded.

"Come on out man, you can not hide in Kats car all night!" Brad called to the car.

I watched the car not bothering with my Mom's anymore. The door opened and Jack climbed out closing the door again before facing me, I got a bad feeling about this.

"Hey AJ, what's happenin' girl?" said Jack once he arrived closer to us.

"Not a whole lot, what's up with you? you're acting funny." I told him. Jack and I had a little thing for each other last year but it didn't amount to anything serious but we got to be pretty close friends.

"He's just nervous, go on Jack tell her the news." Tony teased, and Jack's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Alright enough Tony!" Jack snapped at Tony who merely smiled. Jack then turned to me taking a breath.

"I got a job at the drive in movie place on the west side." he told me. My eyes widened, it was hard to get a job at that place unless.

"Is that the one with Casandra?" I asked knowing she was a pretty girl who most guys had competed for just to get a job at her father's movie place.

Jack looked down at the ground and didn't answer me, I turned to the others; they avoided my gaze or just stared at Jack.

"Somebody answer me!" I growled at them.

Jack lifted his head but wouldn't look me in the eye as he told me, "Yes, it's the one with Casandra. We've been together for a few months now. I'm sorry AJ."

I knew it, well he's not as sorry as he's going to be.

Dallas POV

I looked outside to check on AJ and saw that she was surrounded by a group of teenagers. AJ was yelling at one of them, I got off the couch and went outside; the others following behind me.

"You're sorry? did you think about me at all? no, of course you didn't because hey I had just moved away and you needed someone else to share your life with!" AJ yelled.

We started over to the group as a girl said, "AJ calm down, it's not so bad."

AJ turned on the girl and saw us coming too. "Kat, guys just leave please and think about this before you come visit again." she said to the group ahead of us.

The lone guy tried to speak, "AJ come on, nothing really happened between us last year. I thought you'd be happy for me-" he was cut off when AJ soaked him with water from the hose.

Kat whoever that was and the rest of them got the guy and left. AJ turned to us, "What are y'all doing out here?" she asked.

"We saw ya yellin' at the guy and wanted to see what was going on." Steve replied surprisingly.

"It was nothin' go on back inside, dinner will be ready soon." she said before soaping up her mother's car.

"Like hell we will, what happened?" said Two-Bit walking closer to her.

AJ sighed but kept washin' the car while she talked, "Those were some old friends of mine from where I used to live. The guy Jack and I got close last year and I thought we had something but no he's going with another girl as soon as I was gone." she told us, scrubbing hard.

"Ah, don't worry about it. If the guy takes another girl over you he's just a jerk and not worth your time. You dig?" Soda told her.

"Ya, I dig Soda. Thanks guys." she said running the water over the car again.

AJ still looked a little down to me and I knew just what to do, "Hey AJ, since you're free why don't you be my date for Saturday?" I asked.

Everyone burst out laughing while AJ smiled, "Why not, I'd love to Dally." she said playing along making everyone laugh harder.

I was serious about it, I'd tell her later when we were alone.

"Dinner!" called Sue, we rushed inside.

AJ POV

I sat next to my mom, while Dallas sat next to me and Soda across from me. Pony and Johnny sat next to him, Darry was on the end, Two-Bit was next to him and then Steve before Dallas.

It was quiet because we were all busy eating, well most of us were Dally and Soda kept looking at me every now and then; I just shrugged it off figurin' they were checking if I was alright.

Mom and I cleared the table with help from Darry before serving desert; ice cream with chocolate or strawberry sauce.

They guys smiled as they took their bowls, we sat with our own and ate pausing now and then because of brainfreezes.

"Thanks for dinner Sue, it was really good." said Darry his brothers nodding in agreement.

The others said their thanks as well, including me.

"You're all very welcome, I'm glad you liked it." she told them.

Darry pushed back from the table, "We had better get going now, come on guys." he told us.

They went out the door each saying goodbye as they went, Dallas stood beside me.

"You guys go ahead, I'd like to stay a little longer. If that's alright?" he said looking from the guys to my mom and me.

"Sure, no problem." my mom replied as I smiled.

We waved at the guys as they backed down the driveway and drove off down the street.

Dallas and I sat in the living room while my mom was in the dining room next door; reading the paper or something.

"I want you to know I was serious earlier, when I asked about Saturday." he told me and asked, "Will you be my date to the rodeo?"

I didn't say anything at first, all I could think of was; 'Oh my god, he wants to go on a date! he likes me.'

I was about to answer him when my mom came into the room looking surprised.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard Dallas?" she questioned him looking stern and maybe a little angry.

Dallas sat there not saying anything but I could see that he wasn't happy his eyes were darker, and looking down his left hand was clenched in a fist beside his lap.

"You want to take my daughter on a date to the rodeo?" she asked in disbelief looking between the two of us.

"Yes." he replied through clenched teeth, I spoke up.

"Mom, you said you would trust me to date someone and I want to go with Dallas to the rodeo." I told her.

"If he asked my permission first." she pointed out looking hard at Dallas.

"Sue, may I take your daughter to the rodeo on Saturday?" he asked politely, without a trace of anger.

"Yes you may, as long as she completes our deal." she answered sweetly her anger was gone and she looked at me.

"I will." I told her and turned to Dallas, "I'd love to go to the rodeo with you." I said smiling, he grinned back.

Dallas POV

I was happy as soon as she told me that, I'd deal with her mother and anything else to keep this date with her.

Of course I'd need Buck's car, I'd ask him tomorrow or tonight depending on what was happening over there.

AJ lead me to the door, I looked at her confused I hadn't stayed long yet.

"I don't think we should upset my mom any more than we already have and I have to keep to the deal." she told me, I frowned in disappointment.

Then again there was a lot of things I couldn't do at her house so leaving did seem like a better idea. We stepped outside onto the porch, and sat on the bench again since it had cooled off in the night.

"You'll like the rodeo, there's lots to do and you can watch me race." I told her cracking a grin.

She giggled a little, and I liked it she was cute when she did it.

"Sounds like fun, I look forward to it." she said.

I figured it was time to leave, I streched from sitting so long before and then leaned over and gave her a quick hug.

She hugged me back and I could tell she wanted to stay this way but we couldn't so I let her go.

"Bye Dal, see you tomorrow." she said her head down.

"See ya AJ, and you shouldn't be embarrassed." I told her.

Her head popped up and I saw her cheeks were pink before dashing down the steps so she couldn't hit me. I laughed to myself and walked off into the night.

**Hope you guys like it, review and let me know.**


End file.
